


Logical Choice

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Childbirth, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saavik greets her son</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logical Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saavikam77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saavikam77/gifts).



The pregnancy had progressed in an optimal fashion. Saavik had made certain that the gene therapy treatments were well-researched, and then consulted with experts. She did not wish for either genetic donor to overpower the other in the creation of this new life.

When Saavik finally held the child, with his less sharp ears, and loud protests against the cool air of the night, she permitted herself both a smile, and the feeling of grief in her heart. David lived on, through his saved genetic material, but it did not mean she missed him less.

"Hello, David Marcus, our son."


End file.
